


project baby

by princesszavi1



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Baby Hela, Eventual Romance, Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Growing Up Together, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), M/M, Slow Burn, Snooty elves, Teen Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszavi1/pseuds/princesszavi1
Summary: The Allmother finds her eldest son Thor, fooling around with chamber maid in broad day light naked. Loki, her baby and darling child comes home with a bloody nose after he kissed  his friend Sif. She had enough of her sons thinking they can get away making puppy eyes. Its time they learn some responsibility or soon Asgard might go up in flames.Enter a yr old baby Hela; here to teach her wayward cousins some responsibility. Project baby is good to go. Hopefully the princes can survive and learn a bit responsibility by the end of the month.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	project baby

**Author's Note:**

> Loki is 12 and Thor is 15.
> 
> Loki is mama's boy and Thor is a overprotective but stupid brother.

“My Queen, we hear the gardens surrounding Fensalir are in full bloom at this time of year. I hear its beauty rivals that of King Frey's wood lands.” the Elven ambassador queried in a smug tone making the Allmother grit her teeth.

“ My Lord, Your praise is excessive. My gardens are no match to King Frey's fabled lands. It is something I keep to remind me of my home, Vanaheim. Please feel free to visit my gardens at your convenience. The migratory birds, spring flowers, babbling brooks create a wonderful strolling experience.” remarked the Queen with a patient smile.

“ My my, your honeyed words inspire me to see the sights right this instant. My lady, will you accompany me in this grand venture.” insisted the Elf offering his hand and practically dragging her towards the gardens.

0000000000000000

“ Astrid, take off your tunic. No one will come here at this time of the day. I want to see your beautiful breasts.” whispered a 15 year old Thor into the chamber maid's ear trying to get her naked. They were currently half naked hidden in the tree canopy having a lover's tryst in the gardens surrounding the palace.

“ My prince should go first.” giggled the young maid under the prince gentle kisses. The blonde prince hurriedly slipped his pants off before lending her a hand. They soon collapsed on the ground kissing lost in their world unaware of the elven party nearby.

The Queen restrained her urge to sink her nails into the ambassador's arm listening to him complain about her paltry gardening technique. She tried and failed maintaining her smile when he called her lush rare herb collection lifeless and dry. She opened her mouth with every intention of telling him to shove his thoughts up his snooty ass along with the firmly lodged giant pole when she sees her son naked chasing a equally naked squealing maid stunning the elf and party speechless. 

Thor chased the naughty maid shouting a lecherous battle cry throwing her over his shoulders and slapping her butt unaware of the frozen party before retreating into the tree shade.

A moment of complete stillness followed before a raging wind blew over the area, the air became charged with magic making them shudder and look for the source when the Allmother spoke in a chilling tone,

“ My lord, excuse us. My handmaidens will see to your rooms while I deal with my wayward son.” 

She left them taking the dangerous aura with her to deal with her son. That evening, halls of Fensalir echoed with howls of pain and suffering. The Ambassdor party refused to come out of their chambers for the rest of their trip. 

00000000000000000000000

“ Thor, what were you thinking ? How could you be so careless?”

“ You are the crown prince of Asgard. Do you even think before you act.”

“ The elven ambassadors refuse to deal with us. The entire nine is laughing saying I am clueless to the workings of my own household. Where did you even hear those horrible bawdy lines. I am disappointed in you, Thor Odinson. Terribly disappointed.” lectured Frigga pacing her rooms while a sullen red faced Thor sat in the corner nursing his swollen cheek.

Before he could reply they were interrupted by Fulla who was struggling to drag a bleeding black eyed Loki into the room. Thor and Frigga rushed to the doors coming to a halt by the young prince with Frigga cooing at the little prince,

“ Oh my little heart. Who did this. Let mother see you.” she pried his bloodied hands rubbing at the broken nose touching it gently with green glowing hands healing the wound.

She healed his nose and eye wiping away the blood from his little face kissing his cheek and murmuring encouragements and praises. The family moved to the balcony where they sat in silence sipping tea waiting for the little prince to speak. 

“ How did this happen dear heart.” asked the allmother looking him in the eye .

Loki refused to meet her eye looking at the ground when his nanny cleared her throat making him free and go wide eyed.

“ I..I.” he started falling silent to try after a few seconds.

“ Thor,FAndral,Volstag.Hogun thought itwaslame That I never kisssedagirl and they dared me tokisssomeone. I tried kissingSifand she punched me and said she neverwants to be friends everagain.” he sniffed at the last part blinking his eyes quickly.

Frigga felt her anger return ten fold. She patted her youngest on the head turning to glare at her oldest.

“ Loki, go to your room and no coming out until I say so.” 

“ Thor, stay. I will deal with you after seeing to your brother and Sif.” she ordered, taking the raven head by hand and escorting to his chambers.

0000000000000

That night Thor went to sleep with no supper while Loki slept well in spite of being chastised knowing he still had his best friend. 

The next morning the princes found summons on their breakfast table asking them to visit the healing chambers after completing their lessons. Thor dug in with gusto while Loki saved his sweet tart for Sif.

Their classes went the way they usually did with Thor sleeping and Loki taking notes, raising his hand and being the perfect prince and student. Lunch was spent in the dinning halls with each princes surrounded by their own little group of friends. By evening they almost forgot about the previous day events and summons if not for their nanny herding them to the healing chambers straight from the lesson chambers. Loki grumbled about not given enough time for gathering his stuff and to say goodbye to his friends while Thor muttered about rudely wakening him up. As they reached Eir chambers they heard their mother's voice and gurgling sounds which made them curious. They walked faster seeing their mother make silly faces at a rather moody glowering baby in Eir's arms.

Loki felt a weird pang in his chest watching his mother play with the baby. He went to his mother hugging her demanding attention while Eir and Fulla rolled their eyes and Thor openly laughed at his brother's silly jealous antics.

Frigga smiled fondly at her youngest hugging him calling Thor to come closer. When Loki was satisfied with her attention he let his mother turn him to face others. she introduced the baby saying,

“ Loki, Thor; this is baby Hela, your cousin from your father's side. She will be staying with us for a month. Her mother hurt her arm and both legs falling down the stairs and her father is off world with your father. She has no family to care for her and I offered both of you for the job.”

“ This is your punishment for the stunts you pulled yesterday. I hope it will teach you, your little actions will have consequences; big unplanned consequences. Lady Eir and Fulla will show you how to care for the baby. You will be her parents for a month and she will be completely dependent on you, so I hope you do pay attention. We don't want Tyr killing you if his baby is harmed now do we.” said Frigga poofing out of the room before her sons can protest.

part 1 end..... 

preview of part 2 

A 12 yr old and 15 yr old can't be trusted to take care of a rock and mother expects us to care for a frackking baby. A super scary screaming one to boot. No. I am going to Heimdall. I hope he can talk some sense into mother if not he will call for father who will make things right.

Baby Hela that is not for you to suckle on. My nipples will not produce milk no matter how hard you suck on.

Thor, she is princess. What is wrong growing up into a spoiled princess. It only says how well loved she is.


End file.
